


Very Enlightening

by DustySoul



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: (female) wet dream, F/F, Female-Centric, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren discovers the succubus mind control side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Enlightening

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on how Bo "over doing" her powers, like in a high stress kidnap and escape attempt, might affect her pray.

“Lauren the Mighty! Lauren the Devoted!” Jess smiles wickedly, “Lauren the Workaholic! What brings you to frolic amongst us mere mortals?”

Lauren bites on her smile, chagrined. “Jess…”

Jess clears the papers off of Lauren’s foot stool and takes a seat. She holds out a glass, something amber. “Here, you look like you could use it.”

“You know I don’t drink at work.” Lauren says, taking it anyway.

“You also never visit the human lounge so I’m assuming today is special.”

“I come here sometimes.”

Jess just scoffs, “Like when?"

“The Yule party.”

“The Yule party where you stayed just long enough to say hello and good-bye to everyone. Yeah, Right.” Jess waves it away with her hand, “Something’s up with you.”

“Nothing’s up with me.”

“Visiting the lounge when it’s not basically required of you, drinking,” she waves her flask, “And now, staring off into space  and drooling. The only other time I’ve seen you do _that_ is after pulling an all nighter. So spill.”

Jess puts her feet up on Lauren’s chair, smiling smugly.

Lauren huffs and takes a sip from the glass. She makes a face. It makes her aware of just how wrung out she feels.

“Burns.” She mutters, settling back into her arm chair. Once she’s loose and comfortable she lets out a long sigh.

Jess smiles at her, wide and triumphant.

“And why do you look like the cat who got the cream?”

“Nothing.”

“Ah, _nothing_.”

“Yeah, now, go on and tell me what’s up.”

When Lauren remains tight tipped Jess prods, “Wellll…. Word has it that you were the one to examine that succubus. The one who wasn’t claimed or trained yet passed the test. That one.”

“Is that what they’re saying about her?”

“ _Of course not_.” Jess lets out a put upon sigh, then whines, “Lauren.”

“Bo. Her name’s Bo. And I did, indeed, examine her.”

“And?”

“And what?”

Jess makes a face.

“Healthy, no scars, good posture, all around in good health. Great health.”

“And did she really use her power on you?”

Lauren takes another slow sip of the drink.

“Well?”

“She did.”

“And what was it like?”

“Riveting. You’ll have the chance to read all about it in the journal next month.”

Jess groans, throwing herself backward, almost off the foot stool. “You wound me. Why are we even friends if you’re not ever going to tell me anything?”

“I don’t gossip.”

“It’s not gossip if it happens to you!”

“Well you’re going to gossip.”

“Am not! Come on, you know I never share your secrets.”

They share a tense look.

“Pinky promise.” Lauren says with a straight face. 

Jess offers her hand. After making the oath, they both crack up.

“It was um…” Lauren says as their laughter dies down. She looks around the room, making sure there’s no one in ears shot. She lowers her voice, and says, flushing, “It was intense… It was… um.”

Lauren puts a hand over her mouth and shakes her head.

Jess pouts.

“I can’t tell you!”

“Of course you can! It’s not like _the sexy_ is an uncharted topic between us.”

“That’s _your_ sexy.”

“I thought we were talking about _Bo’s_ succubus sexy.”

Lauren covers her mouth again. After a moment of fighting back giggles and Jess smiling encouragingly she says, “So it was like… the moment before an orgasm.”

Jess gasps, mock scandalized.

Lauren swats Jess’ foot.

“I’m just surprised you have a reference point, that’s all.”

Lauren rolls her eyes. “It was also like what I've heard being hypnotized feels like. She was suggesting I do things but it felt like I was making up my mind on whether to do them or not. I wanted to do them. And not just because it felt like I was being promised…”

“An _orgasm_?”

“Yes. An orgasm.”

Jess leans back. “Wow. That must have been something.”

“It was.”

“No wonder it’s been affecting you.” When Jess see’s Lauren’s look, like she’s going to protest, Jess cuts in, “Hey, I wasn’t kidding about the drooling bit before.” And rubs at her cheek.

Lauren mirrors her. Then swats Jess’ foot again when there’s nothing there.

 

 

That night Lauren dreams. It’s a strange dream. First off it's not being about the things she normally dreams about - work, traveling to work, working from home. And, secondly, it’s not dull or vague. It’s intense. It’s not like the waking dreams some fae have induced in her. And it’s not like lucid dreaming either. It’s fractured, disjointed, and uncontrolled.

Instead of some event, some story, some flow it’s flashes of feelings and memories and made up moments strung together nonsensically.

Drinking tea thats just the right temperature, driving home after a long day’s work, sliding into a warm bath…

And there are more… erotic pieces too. Being with her ex-husband, her high school sweet-heart. Various times she’d pleasured herself. Random one night stands in college.

Interspersed through it all is Bo. Running her hand down Bo’s naked back, staring into those deep brown eyes, at her body. The moment Bo bewitched her, that incredible intense feeling-

She wakes when she comes. The dream fades, becomes a ghost memory of pleasure. It leaves her unsatisfied and hollow as she drifts between sleeping and wakefulness, before finally checking the alarm clock. 2:33. She groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
